


Strawberry Fields

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-24
Updated: 2010-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess, strawberry and whipped cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Fields

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Beatles' "Strawberry Fields Forever".

Jess glances at Sam, who's looking more and more sulky as Uncle Hugh expounds upon why it's such a good thing for Americans and Iraqis that Bush won the election. Jess would pay to hear Sam's retorts, considering the rants Sam's gone on about how Bush should have been absolutely sure what he was dealing with before he got anybody killed, and it's not as though impressing Uncle Hugh is a prerequisite for staying Jess's boyfriend. Jess has wash-out strawberry pink hair over Thanksgiving specifically to annoy Uncle Hugh, actually, part because pink isn't her natural blonde and part because last time Jess saw Uncle Hugh he was going on about sanctity of marriage and Jess has gay friends. Sam is not taking Uncle Hugh's bait, though, and conveniently enough Jess has a half slice of pumpkin pie with whipped cream on top. Jess scoops up a bite on her fork, extra whipped cream, and when she takes the bite she gets cream on her nose.

"Ah, Jess," Sam says, interrupting Uncle Hugh, "you've got—"

Jess looks at him; he's reaching for her face. She raises an eyebrow. Sam grins a little and changes tactics, licking it off her nose instead. "Tastes good," he says.

Jess smiles.


End file.
